X-Files: Project Savior Edition
by Aureus Lux
Summary: The first six chapters of this will be information on each of my Project Savior OC's (i.e. physical appearance, backstory, etc.). However, I might add one- to three-shots after. Rated "T" for future stories/information about the characters. Keep in mind that the six character profiles will be constantly updated, as I decide new information on each character.
1. Arianna Beckman

**ARIANNA "Ari"**** BECKMAN**

**AGE:** 16/20

* * *

**CODENAME:** Phoenix

**DEPARTMENT(s): **Project Savior, URL

**Face Claim: **Samantha Downie

* * *

**DOB:** Nov. 25, 1992; Cupertino, CA

**PARENTS/SIBLING(s):** Amelia Beckman (mother, 47-48); Naveen Sibal (father, 48-49); John Hart (step-father, 49-50); Carter Beckman (brother, 23-24)

* * *

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:**

**Hair****:** Dark brown, with bright red and blonde streaks; waist-length, angled at the sides

**Complexion****:** Tan (think Zoe Saldana)

**Eyes****:** Red

**Height****:** 5'2"

**Notable Scars/Identifying Marks****:**

"Mutant" carved onto stomach

3 claw marks from left shoulder blade to right hip

Red and black bird-like wings

Various knife and bullet wounds

* * *

**ABILITIES:**

Enhanced senses and strength

Bird-like wings grant flight

Pyrokinesis

Telekinesis

Telepathy


	2. Alison Cho

**ALISON "Allie" CHO**

**AGE:** 17/22

* * *

**CODENAME:** Terra

**Department(s): **Project Savior, URL

**Face Claim: **Fan Bingbing

* * *

**DOB:** Sept. 16, 1991; Detroit, MI

**PARENTS/SIBLING(s):** Unknown mother; David Cho (father, 45-46)

* * *

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:**

**Hair****:** Black, two honey-blonde streaks framing face; reaches mid-neck

**Complexion****:** Tan, lighter than Ari's

**Eyes****:** right dark hazel, left bright green

**Height****:** 5'4"

**Notable Scars/Identifying Marks****:**

Red rose tattoo on lower back

Knife scar from left eyebrow to tip of left cheekbone; wound caused left eye to remain bright green

Various knife and bullet wounds

* * *

**ABILITIES:**

Enhanced senses and strength

Chlorokinesis

Communicate w/ land creatures

Terrakinesis


	3. Joshua Goldman

**JOSHUA"Josh" GOLDMAN**

**AGE:** 16/21

* * *

**CODENAME:** Riptide

**DEPARTMENT(s): **Project Savior, DNU

**Face Claim: **Luke Guldan

* * *

**DOB:** Oct. 3, 1992; Honolulu, HI

**PARENTS/SIBLING(s): **Hanini Kukane (mentor, 52-53)

* * *

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:**

**Hair****:** Brown, dyed honey-blonde in front

**Complexion****:** Caucasian, surfer-tan

**Eyes****:** Electric blue

**Height****:** 5'10"

**Notable Scars/Identifying Marks****:**

Various knife and bullet wounds

* * *

**ABILITIES:**

Enhanced senses and strength

Can communicate with sea creatures

Cryokinesis

Hydrokinesis (allows him to breathe underwater)

Weather manipulation


	4. Lorenzo Mendoza

**LORENZO"Leo" MENDOZA**

**AGE:** 16/21

* * *

**CODENAME:** Cyclone

**DEPARTMENT(s): **Project Savior, GEMINI

**Face Claim: **Michael Trevino (with lighter hair)

* * *

**DOB:** July 7, 1992; Chicago, IL

**PARENTS/SIBLING(s):** Maria Mendoza, née Herrera (mother, 40-41); Esteban Mendoza (father, 46-47); Rosa Mendoza (twin sister, 21-22); Carlos Mendoza (brother, 14-15)

* * *

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:**

**Hair****:** Light brown

**Complexion****:** Tan, lighter than Ari's

**Eyes****:** Deep grey

**Height****:** 5'6"

**Notable Scars/Identifying Marks****:**

Taupe and white bird-like wings

Various knife and bullet wounds

* * *

**ABILITIES:**

Enhanced senses and strength

Aerokinesis

Bird-like wings grant flight

Weather manipulation


	5. Matthew Sharpe

**MATTHEW "Matt" SHARPE**

**AGE:** 17/22

* * *

**CODENAME:** Cyberpunk

**DEPARTMENT(s): **Project Savior, TEXAR

**Face Claim: **Drew Roy

* * *

**DOB:** Feb. 19, 1991; San Diego, CA

**PARENTS/SIBLING(s): **Jessica Hyatt (mother, 46-47); Hunter Sharpe (father, 45-46)

* * *

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:**

**Hair****:** Dark brown, choppy bangs

**Complexion****:** Caucasian

**Eyes****:** Gold

**Height****:** 5'8"

**Notable Scars/Identifying Marks****:**

Various knife and bullet wounds

* * *

**ABILITIES:**

Enhanced senses and strength

Electrokinesis

Enhanced brain capacity

Teleportation

X-ray vision


	6. Tiffany Slater

**TIFFANY "Tiff" SLATER**

**AGE:** 16/21

* * *

**CODENAME:** Blink

**DEPARTMENT(s): **Project Savior, GEMINI

**Face Claim: **Jessica Stam

* * *

**DOB:** May 29, 1992; Providence, RI

**PARENTS/SIBLING(s):** Melissa Slater, née Henley (mother, 45-46); Pastor Timothy Slater (father, 45-46); Clarissa Slater (sister, 12-13)

* * *

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:**

**Hair****:** Platinum blonde, curly; reaches just below shoulder-blades

**Complexion****:** Pale, porcelain-like

**Eyes****:** Silvery-white

**Height****:** 5'6"

**Notable Scars/Identifying Marks****:**

Three claw marks on outer right thigh from hip to knee

Various knife and bullet wounds

* * *

**ABILITIES:**

Enhanced senses, super-strength

Extensive medical knowledge

Photokinesis- developing

Super-speed

Vibrate through objects


End file.
